


Found

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, slash, future fic. The established relationship in this story is Bruce/Clark. Summary: Bruce meets his boyfriend Clark's daughter, Lyla, for the first time. All I can say, is that it's a damn lucky thing for Bruce, that mind-reading is not one of Clark's superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Found

June 26, 2014

Bruce had calmed himself down enough that the hunger was under control. It was a different anxiety now that had his breath coming a little short and his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He could hear Clark and Lyla downstairs, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had only known Lyla as a little baby. As Lex and Clark's little baby girl... He wasn't sure how he was going to handle meeting her. All grown up and ... looking so much like the two of them. But he smoothed down his shirt, and attempted to tame his unruly, dark locks with his palm, and taking a deep breath, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Even as he had tried to prepare himself, nothing really could have prepared him for the sight as he rounded the corner and stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped, unable to move or speak as he took in a sharp inhale of breath... oh god... those eyes! Oh christ, those eyes! He had been right in his guess earlier as he'd watched her sleeping. They were almost identical to Clark's. She was... simply... breathtaking.

Lyla turned as she heard the footfalls coming towards the kitchen. Just in time to see a man with dark, unruly hair and intense, overwhelmingly blue eyes enter and then stop. He paused there in the doorway, their eyes met and locked and for one brief moment, Lyla felt like her heart stopped utterly. The way his eyes seemed to sear into her left her feeling... strange and slightly breathless. It was her father's voice that pulled her out of whatever it was. Her cheeks lit on fire and she quickly looked away. This was... the infamous Bruce... she could tell instantly what the attraction was. Her knees were still fucking trembling just from that one look... But shit... Her cheeks only burned brighter, and she licked her lips trying to get control over her now fluttering heart. "H..Hi..." She said, rather breathlessly.

What was this feeling that left him feeling so... strange and suddenly jumpy? He tried to shake it off, chalk it up to the fact that these were just strange circumstances and nothing beyond that.

Sure she was beautiful, but of course she would be. How could she not be? That didn't mean anything. Not really... Or so he told himself. It was just... a shock... to see her, that's all. That's all it was... He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and attempted a smile that just ended up looking far too bright and too forced on his face. "Hello yourself." He said to her, then moving into the kitchen, he made his way to Clark, brushing a brief kiss to his cheek as he passed in front of him. "Did I hear something about pizza? I'm fucking starving?!" He reached to open the fridge door, bringing out a can of coke and popping the top. Bringing the can to his lips he guzzled the whole thing down... not realizing just how thirsty he was until he started drinking.

***  
She could feel those eyes of his burning into the back of her neck. Her cheeks flushed and her heart fluttered oddly in her chest as her breath caught. She tried to ignore it, but it was like those eyes were pulling her... She turned ever so slowly and looking over her shoulder, her eyes locked with his.

Bruce had no idea what the fuck it was about the girl that made it almost suffocating just to be in the same room with her. His eyes just seemed to be drawn to her wherever she was. He tried desperately not to stare, not but his eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. She seemed to have her own unique gravitational pull period... and Bruce felt helplessly caught within the power of that pull...

Her soft lips parted slightly, her cheeks flushed strawberries, "Uncle Bruce?" Her voice was soft, tender music to his ears. 

"Lyla..." Even the way her name rolled off of his tongue set his blood to racing. He swallowed hard, licked his suddenly dry lips. Every nerve ending in his entire body was singing out to her... 

"What... what's happening?" She breathed out, her eyes still locked to his. Those rich, green pools wide and almost frightened as they held him... seemed to pull him towards him. And he found himself rising from his seat. His feet seemed to move towards her with a will of their own. His heart was thundering, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears and she made no move to retreat. 

He stopped, a mere breath from her. Could feel the static, buzzing between them like searing hot electricity. Did she feel that too? She must have. Because he could see that she was trembling now. Her eyes so big and so vulnerable as they seemed to question him silently. 

She wasn't the only one trembling. He noticed how he trembled as he brought his hand up to palm gently at her, hot, flushed cheek. The instant their skin made contact, that buzzing seemed to intensify, almost explode into a symphony of electronic crackling. 

A soft gasp escaped from those, soft, petal lips and again, it was like gravity. He was caught in her magnetic field. There was a moment of pure terror in her eyes when she saw what he would do next. It was enough to cause his heart to lurch and give him pause. He didn't want to frighten her. He didn't ever want to do anything that could ever possibly harm her. 

There was a sharp intake of breath, and he didn't know if it was his own or hers. Then it didn't matter. Everything else fell away at the feel of her lips on his. Something in the very cosmos themselves shifted, Bruce could feel it happening from deep within his very soul. He closed his eyes and tasted her on his tongue. So sweet and warm and tender as he breathed her in. 

And then something else entirely took over. Took over them both. That buzzing transmuted somehow, and sending stark, aching, desperate need shooting through them both. His arms came out to wrap around her small form, and crushing her to his hard chest, his mouth devoured hers with a ravenous passion that left them both gasping and moaning. 

She kissed him back just as hungrily. Her own arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him ever tighter. Her soft body yielded to his hardness, and the feel of her in his embrace simply fit. Clicking together in perfect harmony and he had never before felt something so... right. It was as though their souls had recognized and called out to one another. Now as he held her in his arms and kissed with a blinding passion he'd never felt before, he knew he had found what he had spent his entire life desperately searching for. She was the one. The only. Who ever was, and ever would be again. This was where he was meant to be all along. Right here, wrapped in her arms, found. 

***

Bruce woke in the heated darkness, his heart hammering in his chest, sweat pouring from his pores, slicking and glistening on his bare skin. His breath came quick and heavy from his open mouth as his hips thrust up from the mattress to pound into the tight grip of his sweating palm. His cock so aching, hard and throbbing as his fist flew so fast it was no more than a blur before his eyes. 

His stomach heaved, his rectum clenching, his balls tightening as his entire body tensed and shook in that agonizing, desperate need for a powerful release. Tears burned in his eyes as he clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding as he sobbed for relief that for one, tense, painful moment he feared would never come. 

"Oh god!" And then at last, the heavy pressure broke, every nerve ending in his body shattered utterly as he exploded, throbbing painfully. He spilled hotly into into his wildly, pumping fist, splashing the sheets, instantly sticky, sweet as he let out a quiet, shuddering little whimper. "Lyla..."


End file.
